newpotcofandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SaturdayNight/Regarding Pirates of the High Seas - 1/2/14
Please note this is not for harm or trouble. This is a reply to Pirates of the High Seas. After a lot of trouble with hackers attacking both Pirates of the High Seas and Pirates Online Rewritten projects, and recently seeing Zachary making a update regarding us, I decided to do it too. And I am here to reply to them about what has been going on, not to cause trouble with POTHS. Firstly, yes Zachary is right, this is no competition on which game will be better. We wanted to support each other. Pirates Online Rewritten wished Pirates of the High Seas good luck and Pirates of the High Seas wished Pirates Online Rewritten good luck - supporting. After a big mess that happened yesterday, a member of the POR team decided to stop the partnership between POR and POTHS. The big mess was hackers came to our chat. Unfortunately we banned them, but the member thinks the attack came from POTHS. Recently, Zachary came to our chat and said they did not cause the attack. I believed Zachary and I think POTHS would not cause attacks to us. However, the member still thinks Zachary is lying and we should not trust POTHS, so he dropped the partnership. None of us wanted to end the partnership between POR and POTHS, this member of the team wanted to and it appears he did. Before hackers actually started attacking POTHS and POR, I heard false rumors/lies about both projects. Someone on Facebook was telling everyone that Pirates Online Rewritten are hackers and they said, why should they trust us if our server is not some virus. No, POR are not a group of hackers and and we're not putting any viruses in the game. Our goal is to bring back our favorite game we all loved. Regarding POTHS, when we were on a plan to create Pirates of Legend, I heard the team at POTHS called us names. Yes, that was a long time ago but it goes with this blog. And I heard that Zachary trusted hackers to work on POTHS, and MAYBE ordered some hackers to attack POR. When I saw that you were sick because of your lungs, I felt bad for you and hope you get well. Unfortunately, some of our members got disgusted and did not want to see your lungs, so a member replaced your picture with a different picture with the same file name. But that doesn't do anything. Since they did not want to see it, I deleted your picture. I believe that's kinda overreacting for them to get disgusted over that. About us having a "Moderator" who used to work for you, now joined us. We may know who you're talking about, but to prevent from drama, no names will be said. The person told me you banned her out of the POTHS team for whatever reasons she said, Zachary barely does anything for POTHS and he thinks he can be the lead developer, when he's not doing anything. None of us brought any hackers to attack POTHS after you banned this person out of your team. And as you can see, we're trying to prevent hackers from attacking our project - looks nothing like we hire hackers to attack another project. All I'm saying is that is untrue. However, if we find out this person ends up being the one hiring hackers to attack POTHS, we'll ban her from POR. For those who said Pirates Online Rewritten gets more done than Pirates of the High Seas, what Zachary said is correct and the people are correct. We thank you, Zachary, for trying to help us with money issues and offered servers, and we hope you continue to help us with that. That is very much appreciated. As you advised your community to stay away from us, we'll stay away from your community as well, not because we hate you. I do hope Pirates Online Rewritten and Pirates of the High Seas become good friends and support each other again, and stop hackers from attacking both projects. - X Jumper Category:Blog posts